Lamar Davis
|gender = M |status = Alive |nationality = American |family = Chop (Pet) Unnamed Mother |affiliations = The Families Franklin Clinton Trevor Philips Stretch (Formerly) Simeon Yetarian (Formerly) GTA Online Protagonist Gerald Benny Mugger |pob = Los Santos |home = Forum Drive, Strawberry, Los Santos |businesses = Drug dealing Car theft Credit card fraud |vehicles = Black Emperor (online), (Blue in V) White Speedo (destroyed) Fugitive (formerly), Green Bagger (stolen, formerly) |voice = Slink Johnson |weapons= Micro-SMG Pistol Assault Rifle SMG Pump Shotgun |lifeinvader = Lamar Davis }} Lamar Davis is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a central character and deuteragonist to Franklin Clinton in Grand Theft Auto V. He is also a main character in Grand Theft Auto Online. History Background Lamar is the best friend of Franklin Clinton, and lives in Chamberlain Hills. He is described as "crazy" by Rockstar Games. It appears that Lamar is a drug dealer and gang-banger due to Franklin's comments about Lamar's "slingin' dope" and "throwing up gang signs". He is a member of the Families street gang. Lamar was working as a repossession man for Premium Deluxe Motorsport until Simeon Yetarian fired both Lamar and Franklin. Lamar and Franklin both attended Davis High School together when they were teenagers. Eventually, the pair became involved in crime. According to both Lamar and Franklin, Lamar is of Apache descent. He seems to be proud of it, as in Repossession he says "That's that Apache blood in me!". Events of GTA Online Lamar picks up the Online Player from the LSIA, where it is revealed they have been in contact online on Lifeinvader for a while. Lamar will take the player to a car park and partake in a race with them. After the race, Lamar takes the player to meet Gerald, where he assigns a job. After the player experiences the city up close and gets the hang of things, Lamar eventually calls the player to tell them that he can provide a mugger to mug anyone the player chooses. Eventually, Lamar will introduce the player to Benny and his shop, Benny's Original Motor Works and will begin to give players missions to do so Lamar can rise to become the "King of Los Santos." His attempts to rise to the top include attempting to get the Vagos and Ballas into a gang war with each other and stealing lowriders, but these result in detrimental side effects. Because of Lamar's actions, Gerald gets arrested by the police, and loses trust with the Families and has to make amends. Ultimately, Lamar receives a reality check and realizes that his dreams of rising to the top are little more than dreams and thanks the player for helping him realize that. Events of GTA V Lamar is first seen doing a repossession job in Vespucci Beach with Franklin. The two encounter Michael De Santa, who unknowingly gives them directions to the property where they have to repossess the cars. Lamar and Franklin discover the cars, a 9F Cabrio and a Rapid GT. Lamar challenges Franklin to a race and can win or lose depending on the player's choice. Soon after, Lamar and Franklin are assigned by Simeon to repossess a Bagger in a Vagos-controlled area of Vespucci. While searching for the motorbike, the pair are confronted by Vagos gangsters and are forced to fight their way out of the neighborhood. The two are find the bike, but the owner is killed in the action. Knowing that the repossession is now meaningless, Lamar keeps the bike for himself. Lamar brings Franklin along to kidnap a Ballas thug named D, for no other reason than that Lamar saw "opportunity". With the help of Chop, the two succeed in kidnapping D; however, they are forced to set him free when Lamar inadvertently reveals their location. Lamar and Stretch drop by Franklin's house in Strawberry and the trio goes to visit D. However, to the trio's surprise, D had set them up with the Ballas. Stretch kills D, and the trio end up shooting their way out of the warehouse together, making a run for it to escape from the oncoming police. When Franklin returns to his old house, Lamar and Denise heckle him for his neglect of the CGF as of late. Franklin doesn't want to be apart of the petty, gangbanging lifestyle in any way. Trevor suddenly appears out of nowhere and proceeds to give Denise a seven dollars, telling her to "buy herself something nice, not something expensive," and shoo her back into the house. When Franklin angrily asks Trevor why he's here, he says his reason for being there is to make new friends. At this moment, a drug deal sounds ravishing. The deal turns out to be a scam, however; it was merely a gram of the nose-candy hidden inside a brick of drywall. The throbbing score violently begins to increase as the situation spirals out of control, turning into a shootout. In the heat of the battle, the LSPD show up to bring the urban chaos to a halt. Franklin and Trevor follow Lamar through a narrow alley that he discovered in an effort to help the men escape. As they run towards the open water, they steal three jet skis. After riding across the ocean and putting distance between them and the cops, Franklin figures that the cops would have a harder time catching them if they all split up. From there, depending on who the player is controlling, can either have all the characters go off on their own or pair up with another character to escape from the cops. Lamar is later told by Trevor that Franklin is stealing high-end cars for multi-millionaire businessman Devin Weston and tracks him to the Hayes Autos garage on Little Bighorn Avenue using his GPS. Devin notices the tension between the two and suggests that Lamar is the "spirit" and Franklin is the "brains" of their two-man operation. Franklin leaves with Devin, and Lamar discusses the possibility of working together. Lamar later steals a Monroe for Devin and, with Devin's collection complete, works with Trevor and Franklin to transport them north of Paleto Bay, which they successfully manage despite receiving police attention. The trio arrive at their destination and Franklin is told that their payment has been reinvested, and will only be paid once the police interest has died down. In the mission Lamar Down, Tanisha pays a visit to Franklin's new house at Whispymound Drive, to tell him Lamar has been set up by Stretch, and if Franklin was a true friend, he would go and rescue him. It is revealed that Lamar spoke too much, causing him to be kidnapped by the Ballas, and is being held prisoner at a saw mill in Blaine County. Franklin, Trevor, and Michael arrive at the mill to rescue Lamar, with the assistance of Lester. They proceed to kill the Ballas, and Franklin takes him home to Forum Drive. While there, Lamar and Franklin get into a small dispute, arguing about Franklin's many efforts to save Lamar from problems he got himself into, advising him to remain civilized and stay out of trouble, and that he should get some real work, instead of the routine gangbanging lifestyle. As their argument ends, Lamar overhears Steve Haines and Dave Norton meeting Franklin around the corner ordering him to kill Trevor when the time is right. As the agents drive away, Lamar asks Franklin who they were, to which Franklin replies "nobody". Endings Ending A= Lamar sends a text message to Franklin saying that he was right about Stretch, and that he will need to lay low for a while. He also calls Franklin to ask if he knows anything about Trevor's death, though Franklin responds by claiming Trevor was killed by government agents. |-| Ending B= Lamar sends a text message to Franklin saying that he was right about Stretch, and that he will need to lay low for a while. He also calls Franklin to ask if he knows anything about Michael's death, and Franklin claims he knows nothing about it. |-| Ending C= If Franklin chooses the ending Deathwish, Franklin will call Lamar and go pick him up. Franklin will explain his intent to save his mentors as impressed Lamar instantly volunteers to help Franklin, Michael and Trevor out against the FIB and Merryweather. After killing the agents, the trio re-group, but Lamar does not join them. Michael later offers to kill Stretch for Lamar and Franklin due to him setting up Lamar and trying have them both killed. Lamar is not seen again, but he later phones Franklin to let him know that he is alive. After the mission, the player can still hang out with Lamar for friendship activities as Franklin or Trevor. Personality When describing Lamar, Rockstar Games' Dan Houser said that even though he is crazy, he is a "good kind of crazy", and also a "very funny" main character, while his best friend, Franklin, is the opposite of him. He is very prideful of his Apache descent and uses this to explain himself and is the basis of several of his jokes. During missions in the main storyline, Lamar is lazy and tends to get himself in trouble by blindly trusting anyone offering him money. He isn't very bright, either. A prime example of Lamar blindly trusting anyone offering him money and not being very smart is accepting a deal with D, the Balla he previously tried to kidnap. This deal was quickly revealed to be an ambush for revenge. He constantly gets himself, Franklin and others into situations that common sense would normally keep people away from. An example is the mission Hood Safari, where Franklin, Lamar and Trevor go to Grove Street to make a drug deal. Had Trevor not been there to uncover the possible rip-off, Lamar would've ended up buying a brick of drywall. In Lamar Down, Lamar also seems to be annoyed with Franklin and claims that Franklin ignored him and the hood since he moved to Vinewood Hills. Lamar is generally an unsuccessful criminal; all of the heists he plans ends up with him penniless and nearly dead. Lamar appears to play the role of comedic relief, as a sidekick to the grounded and reasonable Franklin. His character is somewhat trivialized - despite being a violent and ruthless gangster (for example, at one point, Lamar contemplates betraying Simeon and taking his business), he never harms anyone outside of in-game shoot-outs, and generally projects an image of a harmless, clownish character. Lamar is a loyal friend to Franklin, as seen in the "Deathwish" ending, where he assists Franklin, Michael, and Trevor, although Franklin warned him that he will most likely die. During friend activities, Lamar can mention that he dislikes Michael. He also seems to be close to his mother because he has "Mom" tattooed on the right side of his neck. Murders Committed by Lamar Davis * Unnamed Vagos member - Murdered for aiming a gun at him and trying to kill him and Franklin to prevent them from repossessing the bike. *Multiple FIB agents or Multiple Merrywhether mercenaries - Murdered for trying to kill Franklin, Michael, Trevor, and himself. Mission Appearances ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Franklin and Lamar *Repossession *Complications (Post-mission phone call) *Chop (Boss) *The Long Stretch (Boss) *Fame or Shame (Post-mission phone call) *Hood Safari (Boss) *Deep Inside *Pack Man *Lamar Down *Something Sensible (Option A/Post-mission phone call) *The Time's Come (Option B/Voicemail) *The Third Way (Option C) ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Mall or Nothing (Boss) *Ballas to the Wall (Boss) *San Andreas Seoul (Boss) *Ticket to Elysium (Boss) *Going Down the GOH (Boss) *Caught Napping (Boss) *Lost MC RIP (Boss) *No Smoking (Boss) ''GTA Online'': Lowriders Update *Community Outreach (Boss) *Slow and Low (Boss) *It's a G Thing (Boss) *Funeral Party (Boss) *Lowrider Envy (Boss) *Point and Shoot (Boss) *Desperate Times Call For... (Boss) *Peace Offerings (Boss) Services (GTA Online) Gallery v_lamar_1920x1080.jpg|Artwork of Lamar Davis. Lamargreencap.png|Lamar wearing an "LS" cap that resembles Sweet's cap. Oh My Bad.jpg|''"Oh my bad Mr. Gold Card."'' Screen Shot 2013-06-10 at 4.56.37 PM.png|''"Gangsta shit, nigga."'' Repossession-GTAV-TrailerSS3.png|''"We can't repo the assets of a deadman, big sitting chief asshole!"'' lamar_franklin_trailer_004.jpg|Lamar with a beta version of Franklin's Auntie Denise. Franklin&Lamar-GTAV-TrailerSS7.png|''"Can you tell me where the Bertolt beach house is?"'' Lamar_franklin_trailer.png|Lamar taking cover in a gunfight. FranklinAndLamar-GTAV-TrailerSS10.png|"This shit is legit business." Lamar&Player-GTAO.jpg|Lamar with the player in Grand Theft Auto Online. LamarPlayerGerald-GTAO.jpg|Lamar with Gerald and the player. LowridersUpdate-GTAO-SS3.png|Lamar in the Benny's Original Motor Works. LamarLowriders-GTAO.png bandicam 2017-11-05 06-54-46-532.jpg Trivia *As revealed in IGN's hands-on preview of Grand Theft Auto V, Franklin does not own Chop, Lamar does. It was previously believed that Chop was Franklin's dog. After the fifth mission of the game (called "Chop"), Chop the dog moves to Franklin's house because of troubles Lamar has gotten into, in some cutscenes Lamar is seen with Chop even after he was moved to Franklin's house, indicating that Lamar still has free access to Chop, however this is only seen before Franklin moves to Vinewood Hills. *Lamar Davis favorite radio stations are West Coast Classics and Radio Los Santos. *Lamar is the only non-playable character to not be billed alphabetically in the ending credits. *Lamar does not hold resentment for the Ballas, as heard while hanging out with Franklin very early in the game. He then explains that so many members from both the Ballas and the Families have been killed over the years, and says that each gang should remain on their own turf, and nothing should go wrong. Ironically enough it was Lamar's idea of kidnapping D that lead to the continued hostility between the Families and the Ballas, even though the kidnapping had nothing to do with the Families. *Lamar is one of the few characters that makes a reference to one of the protagonists Special Ability, during the car chase in the mission Chop, Lamar will say to Franklin use that "special driving thing that he does", he also claims that Franklin "looks funny" while he does so, saying that Franklin makes a "sex face" while using the Special Ability. *In the mission Pack Man, he will reveal to Trevor that he met JB Bradshaw (Tonya's boyfriend) in a threesome, in which they accidentally "crossed swords". This is also mentioned by JB on Lamar's Lifeinvader page. *Lamar has many similar character traits to Sweet Johnson: Both are loyal members of the Families gang (CGF and GSF respectively), both of them never plan to move out of their respective neighborhoods, and both constantly criticize and accuse the protagonists of selling out and leaving them and the neighborhood behind (Franklin and Carl respectively). *If the player enters the in-game website PsychicShoutout and speaks with Mrs. Marcy as Franklin, she will say that she sees Lamar in her visions, having sex on Franklin's bed. This is the possible hint that Lamar has a much closer relationship with Denise Clinton, due to his multiple positive comments about her appearance. Another reference on that matter is that during the mission Hood Safari, Lamar is seen going out of Franklin's house with her, both supporting each other. *During cutscenes, Lamar is noticeably taller than Franklin, but upon transitioning to gameplay, he appears to be slightly smaller than Franklin; it is unknown why this happens. **Lamar's height is often mentioned by the other characters, Franklin even shouts "Where the tall dude at?!" during the firefight in Lamar Down. *In Online, if the player is male, Lamar will mention that the player is shorter than he thought. If the player is female, he will attempt to hit on her but will be rejected. *On West Coast Classics, DJ Pooh will occasionally do a shout-out to Lamar, making fun of his name and his gangbang mentality, and tells him to "get his act together". *During Mall Or Nothing, Lamar's "player" rank will be 99. *When hanging out with him, Lamar will not draw a weapon when the player does, however he will punch any un-armed opponents. Also he won't shoot any police officers when getting wanted level, he will simply flip them off and taunt them with insults (i.e "Eh, fuck you!", "Fuck you, you bitch-ass bitch!"). Oddly enough, if he is killed during a hangout session, he drops a pistol, so it's possible this is actually just a glitch that has yet to be fixed. *The only times Lamar appears outside of missions and friend activities is in Franklin's early SWITCH cutscenes before The Hotel Assassination mission. *In the GTA Online introduction, if the player selects the Fugitive as starting car, Lamar Davis mentions he used to own a Cheval Fugitive. He will start talking how it's a good drive-by car, but won't finish his sentence and simply claim it's a good car. *Lamar has a set of unused clothing in the game's files: A red polo shirt with a white sweater undershirt, black shorts, black and white sneakers, a glove on his left hand, a black ProLaps cap (golf clothing, suggesting that he could play golf with Franklin and Trevor in the beta, but cannot in the final version), a green San Andreas Magnetics t-shirt, a white headband, a black motocross helmet that has "WEST SIDE" written on its back (suggesting that he originally wore a helmet while riding on a motorcycle), a gray baseball cap with a "B" on it, a green LS cap turned backwards and a pair of black glasses with orange shades. *In Director Mode, if the player chooses Lamar as an actor and travels to Families hang out spots, members of the gang will interact with Lamar and he can interact with them back (When pressing the interact button), they'll greet him. *Although Lamar cannot hang out with Michael, he can hang out with both Trevor and Franklin at the same time. Lamar is the only non-playable character that can be part of a hang out trio. This is likely due to the fact that he can't be spooked by a shoot-out which is what a high amount of players like to do when they are hanging out with main other protagonists. Navigation hu:Lamar ru:Ламар Дэвис ja:ラマー・デイビス fr:Lamar Davis de:Lamar Davis es:Lamar Davis pt:Lamar pl:Lamar Davis it:Lamar Davis uk:Ламар Девіс Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Mission givers Category:Friends Category:Gangsters